


For Now

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What’s between ‘dating’ and ‘not dating’?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Now

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (end with a given phrase)

“This isn’t working, Abs,” said McGee, softly.

She leaned against his side, careful to avoid the bandages on his shoulder. “I know.”

“When we decided to stop seeing each other, it was a good idea,” he continued. “It’s still a good idea. Except…”

“Yeah,” said Abby. “Except.”

They were silent for a moment, then McGee blurted, “The guys you date are never good enough for you.”

“I— What?”

He took a deep breath, and said, “Look, we tried dating, and it didn’t exactly work. And we tried not dating, but that’s not working, either. Is there… can’t there be some kind of compromise?”

“Like what?” Abby asked, but hopeful, like she really wanted him to have an answer.

McGee sighed. “I don’t know. But I need you in my life, Abs. Somehow.”

“I need you, too, Timmy,” she said. “I just… Maybe we’re looking at it the wrong way. We’re not sure we should be dating each other, but we’re pretty sure we don’t want to be dating other people. Can we try just not dating anyone?”

He opened his mouth to argue, then closed it again. “Okay,” he said. “That doesn’t sound like it’ll work forever, but for now? Okay.”

“Okay,” Abby repeated. She leaned up and kissed McGee’s cheek. “I _do_ love you, Timmy. You know that, right?”

“I know.”

They still didn’t know whether it was the right decision, but it would do, for now.

THE END


End file.
